Rock Stars
by Ravenrockstheworld
Summary: She was sick of it. He always made her feel so weak, breaking her heart repeatedly and never growing up. She was going to leave, not coming back. But when she goes to her time, will she be able to cope with him being an allnew rock star?cowriteJakenliker


**Hi, so it's ravenrockstheworld with a third story. This one's different – it's a co-write with Jakenliker! So, let's see where this goes... Jakenliker'll write humorous chapters, while I'll write the serious ones: Here's the first chapter, written by me!**

**Chapter one: **

Inuyasha was pissed off. Maybe it was the stress, maybe it was just the circumstances; nobody really knew. Miroku watched his friend's behavior, and came to the obvious conclusion: Kikyo and Naraku.

The group was recovering after a battle with Naraku and the tension was almost tangible. It had been weeks since Kagome had visited her family in the modern day, and the stress of the feudal era was almost too much for her. She sat with Shippo in her lap and glared at no one in particular, dead silent. Inuyasha had had to save Kagome in the battle, and in doing so, had passed up a chance to meet with Kikyo. Also, they had found very few jewel shards lately, and it was putting a lot on the group.

They rested in silence until Sango couldn't bear it anymore. She approached Miroku cautiously.

"Miroku," She began, "Inuyasha is very angry; you are in a better position to offer him advice or calm him down, could you perhaps try to get him to talk about what's bothering him?" She glanced around the camp, then back at Miroku, "Please?" Miroku nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll do anything for you, Sango." He said with a grin. He proceeded to grope her almost casually, and she slapped him. She turned away, muttering something that sounded like 'Lecherous Monk!' under her breath.

Miroku smiled at the demon slayer and decided that he would try to talk to Inuyasha - the tension was beginning to get to him as well, and what he had said was true; he would do anything for her.

"Inuyasha, could I speak with you a moment, please?" He asked quietly, hoping that Kagome wouldn't hear.

"Whatever." The hanyou grunted brusquely.

"Why are you so angry?" Miroku got right to the point.

"Why am I angry!?" Inuyasha repeated loudly, and jumped off of the rock on which he had been sitting. He walked a ways away from the camp and from Kagome, and Miroku followed him.

"Look Miroku, we just lost Naraku yet again. Do you think I'm gonna be happy about it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"We are all unhappy, but you seem to be more angry than usual. Would it have to do with the appearance of Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked tentatively.

"No!" Inuyasha cried, almost disappointed at how predictable and readable he was.

Unbeknownst to the two, Kagome had suspiciously followed then into the forest and began to listen to their conversation.

"Well, yes. I had a perfectly good chance to go after Kikyo and Kagome had to get herself in trouble, so I had to save her! I probably won't see Kikyo for months now!" Inuyasha said. Miroku was taken aback at the Half-demon's words.

"Are you blaming Kagome for the fact that you have not been able to contact Lady Kikyo?" He asked.

"Yes! If she weren't so pathetic all the time, I would be with Kikyo now!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. You swore to protect Kagome at all costs, did you not?" Miroku reasoned.

"I didn't think she'd need this much protection. And my saving her also let Naraku escape. And, she hasn't found any jewel shards lately! She's been useless!" Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha! It is not Kagome's fault that Naraku got away; it is the fault of the entire party. It is not her fault that she hasn't found any jewel shards lately, it is that there are so few left and we are looking in the wrong places." Miroku was becoming angry at Inuyasha's harsh words towards the teenager whose heart was breaking yet again.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered, not convinced.

Tears spilled out of Kagome's eyes as she listened to them in the bush. They were tears of anger, frustration, stress, homesickness, and hurt. She wiped them away before she stood, wishing to look strong before the half-demon. He had that affect on her. He could break her heart so easily after long, excruciating months of repair. He made her feel weak, useless, annoying… second place, so many times. She was not going to feel that way anymore! She would go back to her era and stay there for a long time, just so he could see how strong she really was.

"Inuyasha." She said quietly, anger in her voice. Miroku froze and Inuyasha looked up at her, regret entering his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you are a rude, careless, senseless JERK!" She screamed. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She repeated the command angrily aver and over again, and, when she was satisfied, ran from the scene.

1

"Kagome, we have a surprise for you!" an excited Ayumi said from the doorway to the girl's room.

"I'm not in the mood for surprises Ayumi." Kagome said from under a multitude of pillows and blankets.

"Look, I'm sure your boyfriend will come back and apologize for being such a jerk a few days ago, but in the meantime, Yuka, Eri, and I have decided that you need to be cheered up." Ayumi said.

"Yeah, and Yuka had the awesome idea of taking you to a concert!" Eri butted into the conversation.

"Concert? Who?" Kagome asked, emerging from under her pillows and blankets.

"Some band called... uh... Demons of Music. Crappy name, but their music is awesome. They're a rock band, by the way. Here, listen!" Before Kagome could object, Yuka put headphones into Kagome's ears and turned on the music. Kagome found herself strangely in sync with the music, like it was written just for her.

"Okay, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night! Will you go with us?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, these guys rock!" Kagome said. She got out of bed and hugged her friends. "Thanks you guys. So, we need to go shopping don't we?"

"For what?" Yuka asked.

"Clothes to wear to the concert!" Kagome cried. She knew she would never fully get over Inuyasha being so cruel to her, but she thought that maybe she could have fun at this concert, start on the road of recovery from a destroyed relationship.

She was in store for a cruel surprise.

**So, what'd you think? Review if you want to and tell us! Thanks so much!**


End file.
